


Poolside

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick by the pool. Prompt - Outside/garden/pool
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 9





	Poolside

Patrick watched from the vicinity of his deck chair as Pete swam laps back and forth, the crystal clear blue water glistening in the summer sun. "Come on out!" he called. "Let me put some more of this on you!" He held up a bottle of sunscreen.

Swimming up to the steps at the end off the pool, Pete sauntered out, dripping wet and completely naked. His tanned, tattooed body glowed in the sunshine. "I just put some on," he complained.

"An hour ago. And it's washed off since you've been in the pool." Sitting up, Patrick put his sunglasses aside and crooked a finger. "Get your ass over here, Wentz."

Pete grinned. "I love it when you get all forceful." He sat down on the chair next to Patrick's. "You're going to burn if you sit out here much longer. At least put a shirt on."

"I put sunscreen on. And I'm not the one naked here," Patrick said as he slathered creme over Pete's bare arms. He rubbed it onto his skin before moving on. 

"I'm a little darker than you. I don't burn as easily," Pete said as he watched. he leaned in enough to steal a kiss. "Thanks, by the way."

Patrick smiled. "I'd hate for the sun to damage something so perfect." He looked up. "I love you."

Pete smiled as well. "I love you, too." They shared another kiss.

Patrick rubbed creme into the crown of thorns tattoo on Pete's chest. "Turn around. I'll do your back," he instructed. He stared at the huge tattoo on the back of Pete's shoulders. "When did you get this done? I don't remember this?"

"During the hiatus, And it was a bitch," Pete said as he relaxed into Patrick's capable hands. He sighed. "That feels good. If the singing gig doesn't work out, you can always fall back on this."

Patrick shook his head. "No, thanks. I only put my hands on you." He stopped to squeeze out more creme before bending down to coat Pete's legs. "And I still can't believe you have Gabe's face tattooed on your calf." 

"What I get for losing a bet. And why I keep it covered up most of the time," Pete said as he watched. He sighed. "One of my stupider moments."

"We all have them," Patrick said. "Why don't you tattoo over it?"

Pete shrugged. "It's Gabe. And I don't mind it most days. And I did lose the bet. He wouldn't." He tilted his head, a confused look on his face as Patrick sat back up. "You stopped. Why did you stop?"

Patrick picked up a towel and wiped his hands off. "I'm done."

Pete waved a hand at his considerable erection. "I think you missed a spot in your wanderings."

Patrick smiled again. "I havee different plans for that," he said as he coaxed Pete to his feet. "Stand up and come closer."

Pete did as he was asked. "Out here? In the open? Where anyone can see us even though my nearest neighbor is five miles away?" he grinned, delighted. "I've become a bad influence on you."

"Yes, you have. Want to see how bad?" He slid his mouth over Pete's erect dick.

Pete groaned, tangling his fingers in Patrick's bright hair as he was expertly licked and sucked. "God, I love your fucking mouth," he said, forcing himself to keep his hips still. "So fucking good."

 _Love you,_ patrick thought as he sucked. _Love you so much...my Pete._ He slid his hands down Pete's back to cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks. He could never get enough of this...of Pete...

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, his climax overwhelming him in a sudden blinding rush. Patrick quickly swallowed him down, delighting in the salty sweet taste. _Perfect..so perfect for me,_ he couldn't help thinking. _Patrick...my baby..._

Drawing away, Patrick looked up and made a show of licking his lips. "You taste wonderful. Like vanilla ice cream," he said, his eyes glinting merrily in the summer sun. "You okay up there?'

"Fucking fabulous," Pete purred, grinning as he opened his eyes. He brushed a finger over Patrick's jaw. "Let me do somethng for you. Anything you want."

"I've got a better idea." Patrick nodded toward the pool. "The water is right there. I'll come swimming with you."

Pete nodded eagerly. "But only if you go skinny dipping," he said. "I'm naked. You might as well be, too."

For an answer, Patrick stood up and stripped off his shorts. "Deal."


End file.
